The Blinding Dark Secret
by FMASaiyukiFanatic
Summary: Crossover story between my own series What Really Goes On In Your Head? and Vocaloid's Daughter of Evil saga. I do not own Vocaloid. I only own the characters that are in this story
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please, be nice!

This is a story based on Vocaloid's Daughter of Evil Saga.

I do NOT own Vocaloid. I just own the characters used in here, and I also do NOT own the story.

There may be difference in the stories, due to the character difference. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter one: Daughter of Evil

I tapped my fingers against the arm of my throne. I was getting impatient. Where was my brother?

"Princess," Haruki finally approached. "There's someone here to see you."

"Really? Fine, bring them in." I wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Moments later, Haruki brought in a woman, about in her early twenties, and she looked like a village girl.

"Princess," She begged. "Please! We're all short on money, and food as well. Can't you find it in your heart to please provide us some? I beg of you." She was on her knees, her hands clasped together.

My eyes glared at the violet haired woman. "Absolutely not. You do not need it,"

"But, Princess, we do—"

"Case closed! No!" I growled. I ordered the guards to kick the woman out. She was begging more, and trying to get her way in back in the throne room, but to no avail.

I sighed irritably. I wasn't in the mood for this at all. Haruki warmly smiled, once again entering the room, only with a silver tray and cover.

"Today's snack is Brioche, Kiharu," His smile made me smile. I climbed down from the throne and followed him into the dining hall. He set down the tray on the table, and I tried a piece. My eyes closed and I smiled. It was really tasty!! I laughed after she swallowed. My brother smile even more.

"Princess, are you coming?" Haruki called from a boat. I, now fully dressed in my casual clothes, nodded as I stepped into the boat. We were going to travel to the Red country, which is ruled by the handsome blonde prince Takaru Urai. I had a huge crush on him, and I don't know if my brother knows…well, he should, because I'm going to ask for a proposal…

We were having a great time as they paddled towards the other shore. The reason why we were in such a small boat was because I requested it. I loved the quality time we spend together, even if the boat was small, and had to be paddled. I liked it a lot.

Soon enough, they ended up on the beach shore. They climbed out, and headed towards the Prince's castle.

I entered Takaru's throne room, blushing the whole way through. "Excuse me…"

Green/brown eyes shot down my way. They became softer when he knew it was me.

"Princess Kiharu…nice to see you again,"

"Yes, same to you," I bowed slightly toward him. "Anyway…I'd like to ask…"

"About what?"

"Would you please accept my marriage proposal?" I let it straight out, with blushing a little.

"Marriage proposal…?" Takaru seemed surprised at this. "I'll…consider the matter."

I was surprised as well. He would consider it? I wondered why he wouldn't accept right away; nor could I wait to see if he would!

Later…I found out something interesting, but not something I wanted to know. I heard my brother return from a visit to the neighboring country, and I had to tell him.

"I…I want her dead!"

He looked surprised. "Who, my lady?"

"That-that white haired girl…Miru, or whatever her name is! And…I want you to be the one to carry this out…" I couldn't stop crying. That girl took my soon-to-be fiancée, and I could never forgive her for that…

Haruki pulled me into a hug, and he was crying, too.

I later found out about how much he loved that girl, and I didn't realize what I did. When he came home, I put on a smile, and tried to get him to smile again.

"What?"

"They're after us, Kiharu…they know about Miru's death, and they know we're responsible." Haruki informed me, and everyone else. Takaru's starting this war over Miru. He really did love her instead of me, huh?

I looked down, trying to figure out what we could do.

"Kiharu,"

I looked up at my brother. "Hm?"

"I'll take it."

"Take what?"

"Whatever punishment they plan on giving you."

"What?! You can't do that, Haruki! They…they want me, not you…"

"I'm sure they'll take me. After all, if you are as evil as they say you are, then I must have the same blood flowing through my veins…and therefore, I must be like you. So they have to take me."

Haruki was already starting on his way out. I grabbed onto the back of his clothes. "No! I won't let you!! You stay! I'll go…And that's an order!"

He brushed my hand away. "I'm sorry. I don't want you hurt. I have to do this."

"No you don't!" I started crying again. The tears were overflowing. "I'll take it! I'll take any punishment gladly! I just don't want you to go…"

"Kiharu…" Haruki bent down and kissed my forehead. "You're my sister. I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt. Here," He handed me a different set of clothes. "Change into these. You can escape. They won't find you, I promise."

"B-but…"

There was already banging at the front gate. They were trying to break it down.

"Go, now! If you go out the back, they won't catch you."

"But Haruki!"

"NOW!"

I ran away, frightened. I quickly changed into the clothes he gave me, and I ran out the back. There was an alleyway.

I took a knife from the kitchen, and I took another hold of my hair. No one would know it's me if I cut off half of it. Everyone's so used to seeing me with long hair. I took a good grip, and hacked off a bunch of orange hair, along with throwing the rest of it in the garbage, and the kitchen knife, too.

I threw the black hood on, and headed towards a crowd.

They were all gathered for some reason. I tried to take a look as to why. I gasped, seeing Haruki up on a type of stage, in front of the guillotine. My eyes were already wet, but more tears formed as I saw his final moments…

His brown eyes swiftly noticed me, and he smiled at me before the blade dropped…

Everyone started leaving. I stayed there, falling to my knees. I started uncontrollably crying, and I couldn't stop it. And I couldn't tell anyone about this…

Because no one knows where I am…


	2. Servant of Evil

Sorry, writing this took longer than I thought it would. Well, please enjoy part 2 of BDS!

* * *

Chapter Two: Servant of Evil

_"Kiharu!" I shouted to my little sister across the field. We were in a flower meadow, one of our favorite places in the world. I heard her laugh and shout in happiness. I wondered why, so obviously I jogged over to see what was going on. _

"_I finished!" She held up a halo-type hat to me made out of flowers. "It's for you!" She laughed so innocently. She was so sweet…_

_I took it in my hands, and smiled at her. I looked up, and saw someone sneaking behind her. It was one of mom and dad's servants. "Kiharu?" _

_She opened her eyes and looked behind her. "Hi!" He bent down and grabbed her, taking her away. She started kicking, screaming, and trying to get out of his hands. But she wasn't able to. "Haruki!" She stretched out her arm, trying to reach for me. She was struggling so much. _

_Someone else snuck behind me, and got a hold of me, too. "Kiharu!" I called for my sister, reaching out for her, too. I started crying, and I continued calling her name to no avail. She was gone. _

I snapped back to reality, looking up at the clear blue sky outside the palace. Remembering the old days…it was a long time ago, I assure that. I had no idea that back then there were such huge expectations for us. Kiharu became the princess without having any say in it, and I became her servant. I would do anything for her, still. If I have to sacrifice my life for her, I would.

That's just the way things are now. Ever since that day…

"Princess, are you coming?" I call out to her while I was in a boat. She seemed to like these smaller boats lately, probably because she likes the time we spend together a lot. We've been inseparable since birth, basically. The only time we were separated was that time Kiharu was taken away in the meadow. She climbed into the boat next to me, and we started on our way towards the Red country. It's obvious Kiharu has a crush on the prince of that country. Takaru, I think his name was.

I thought her crush was really sweet. I also knew that she would be staying in the country for a couple of days, which meant, I could travel to the neighboring country. It seems like a peaceful place, and I would love to visit it.

"So…" I started.

"So what?"

"Good luck on your trip, Kiharu."

She blushed and looked away. I stifled a laugh. She was so cute.

I knew a shortcut to cut the trip, so we were able to make it there in a short few hours. We both stepped out, and I gave her a hug. "Really, good luck." I gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Thanks." She giggled, and then walked off toward the prince's castle.

Seeing her off until I couldn't see her anymore, I got back in the boat and started moving toward the White country, which was right next to our own.

I enjoyed walking around the country. It was nice, and a beautiful place, too. I stayed there around the same time as Kiharu would stay in the other country, which would be at least a couple days.

One day, I was touring the place again, walking around. Someone passed by me, and I thought they looked familiar. I turned around and immediately could tell who it was. It was prince Takaru, from the Red country, walking with a beautiful white haired girl. She was so pretty…she had short white hair, with sky blue eyes, and she was just…just amazing. I can't describe the feeling…I think I just fell in love? I doubt it, though. No one can fall in love at first sight…can they?

When Takaru left, I walked up to her. "Hey," I greeted. Why did I feel so nervous?

"Hm? Oh, hello." She greeted back at me sweetly. Her smile was so cute.

We chatted for awhile. I really do think I'm in love. There's no other explanation for this feeling. Miru. That's her name. Miru…

"Well, good-bye, Miru. I hope we meet again." I waved at her. "And soon…" I whispered, adding.

"Good-bye to you too, Haruki-san. I wish to see you soon, too." She gave me another one of her sweetest smiles and then left.

She left me in a daze. She's so beautiful, and her personality is nothing but sweet.

But…there's one thing that I need to mention to my sister. Miru is already engaged to Takaru. This is going to crush her.

I finally returned to my own country to see my sister already there in her throne. A fan was in front of her face, but I could hear whimpering.

"Kiharu?"

"I…I want her dead!" She blurted out.

"Who, my lady?"

"That-that white haired girl…Miru, or whatever her name is! And…I want you to be the one to carry this out…" My eyes widened. Kiharu was crying, and she knew before I told her.

She…she wanted me to carry out the murder of my beloved Miru?

Water started falling down my cheeks before I knew it, and I pulled my little sister into a hug. This was for both of us.

I traveled back to the White country. I sent a letter to Miru, telling her to meet me in the forest. She soon arrived, and she looked very happy to see me. As I was to her.

"Haruki, it's so nice to see you again."

"Same to you, Miru-chan." I don't know if I could go through with this. I doubt I could…

I had a knife behind my back, as Kiharu sent it with me, and I began to slowly pull it out.

"Miru…"

She looked up with her blue eyes. "Yes?"

I pulled it out fully in her view. "My sister's orders…I-I'm so sorry…" I started crying again, but I didn't want to. Not in this moment.

I noticed a small smiled on her face, as tears started falling down. She knew what I meant, but why was she smiling?

Surprisingly, she took a hold gently of the knife, and raised it to her heart. "I understand. Haruki…"

I looked straight into her eyes and a lot of sadness and relief seemed to be in them. Who knew blue eyes such as hers…could hold so much?

Her hands slid onto my wrists.

"Thank you…" She closed her eyes, and then, using my hands, thrusted the knife into her own heart. My eyes widened, and I started crying more.

Her last words were to me:

"I love you, Haruki…"

I returned to the castle, after doing my deed. If you could call it that…

Kiharu was smiling and laughing as I approached. "Welcome home, Haruki." She ran to me and gave me a big welcome home hug.

Just a few days later, I heard so much commotion outside. I looked out a window, and saw a huge riot. I heard cheers, after a woman with long, wavy violet hair shouted something. They were after Kiharu…all because of what I did…right?

"Kiharu!" I called to her. She turned around from where she was standing. "Haruki? What is it?"

"The townspeople—not only ours, but the other countries, are furious! I think it's because of what I did…do you think?" I had my hand on her shoulder as she looked away.

"Haruki…I have something to admit." She removed my hand. "You were taking so long…I wasn't sure if you were coming back or not. I thought you had run away with that woman, so…"

"So, what, Kiharu?"

"I…I sent the army out there to kill all the white-haired women there…I thought you ran away!"

"Kiharu! You should've realized that that would later cause consequences! Like a riot outside the palace, or a war!" I loved my sister, but she was crazy for doing this. I admit, I was gone for a few days, but I was in a different country than the White one, because I needed some time to think about what had happened.

Loud banging came at the front door. I had to think quickly. I dashed to a chest, and opened it. I had kept some of my clothes in there. I took out a set, and handed them to my sister.

"Kiharu," I said seriously.

"Hm?"

"I'll take it."

"Take what?"

"Whatever punishment they plan on giving you."

"What? You can't do that, Haruki! They…they want me, not you…"

"I'm sure they'll take me. After all, if you are as evil as they say you are, then I must have the same blood flowing through my veins…and therefore, I must be like you. So they have to take me." It's the complete truth, and I'm bent on sticking with that reason. There's no way I'm going to let them lay a hand on my sister.

I started towards the door. Kiharu gripped on the back of my clothes. "No! I won't let you! You stay! I'll go…And that's an order!"

I simply brushed her hand away. "I'm sorry. I don't want you hurt. I have to do this."

"No you don't!" She was crying again… "I'll take it! I'll take any punishment gladly! I just don't want you to go…"

"Kiharu…" I bent down and kissed her forehead. "You're my sister. I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt. Here," I made sure the set was in her hands this time. She had dropped them before. "Change into these. You can escape. They won't find you, I promise."

"B-but…"

There was already banging at the front gate. They were trying to break it down.

"Go, now! If you go out the back, they won't catch you."

"But Haruki!"

"NOW!" I screamed at her. She looked hurt, but she ran away towards the back. I calmly walked towards the front. I opened the door and stepped up to the violet haired woman.

"Please, take me instead of my sister."

"You are not the one we want. Where is the princess?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure. She ran off. But, listen, I helped her with this fiasco. Actually, it started out as my idea in the first place. It is mostly my fault, I should be the one punished." I lied. I had to protect my sister, even if it meant lying like this.

She looked unconvinced for a moment. "Very well."

I was thrown into a jail until they decided my punishment, which was almost immediately. I was sentenced to death by the guillotine. Be-headed. That's always nice.

I was taken out that very day. They tied my wrists with rope, and took my straight toward a wooden stage. I looked down at the crowd. They all looked so angry, also, they seemed happy I was going to die within the next five minutes.

They placed my head in the wooden lock, and everything was ready.

I took one last glance at the crowd. In front, I saw a girl in a black cloak, orange hair, bright green eyes…Kiharu…

"I'll miss you…" Were my very last words.


End file.
